1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushing equipment, and more particularly, to equipment for brushing the underside of a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development process plays an important role in semiconductor processing. During the development process, an exposed semiconductor wafer is placed in a developing solution to remove from the semiconductor wafer the photoresist that is not of the desired pattern, and then the developing solution is removed. However, the developing solution always flows to the underside of the semiconductor wafer and leaves a stain there. This affects the cleanliness and performance of the subsequent processes.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of equipment 12 for brushing the underside of a semiconductor wafer 10 according to the prior art. The equipment 12 for brushing the underside of the semiconductor wafer 10 employs water to wash away the developing solution that flows to the underside of the semiconductor wafer 10. The equipment 12 comprises a rotary wafer chuck 14 for mounting and rotating the semiconductor wafer 10, and a nozzle 16 for spraying water onto the underside of the semiconductor wafer 10.
In using the equipment 12, the wafer chuck 14 rotates the semiconductor wafer 10 as the nozzle 16 sprays water onto the underside of the semiconductor wafer 10. A high-pressure water flow is used to wash away the developing solution from the underside of the semiconductor wafer 10. Generally, though, using only water is insufficient to clean the underside of the semiconductor wafer 10. Furthermore, if the material of the semiconductor wafer 10 is hydrophilic, a water mark will be formed on the underside of the semiconductor wafer 10, which also reduces the cleanliness and performance of the subsequent processes.